Nine in the Afternoon
(DLC) |artist= |year= 2008 |difficulty= Medium (JD2019) |effort= Low (JD2019) |nogm=3 each |dg= / |mode= Duet |pc= / / (Remake) |gc= Hot Pink/Lime Green / (Remake) |nowc= NineAfternoon |pictos = 47 (P1) 44 (P2) 61 (Remake) |lc = Magenta (Remake) |dlc = December 18, 2010 (JD2) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |dura= 2:37 |audio = |kcal= 17}}"Nine In The Afternoon" 'by is featured on ''Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs,'' Just Dance Now, and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The two dancers appear to be dressed up as animals. '''P1 Original P1 is a woman dressed as a cat. Her hair is short and is wearing a green hat with pink cat ears. Her shirt is of the same shade of green as her hat and is one-sleeved on her left arm. She is wearing green and white striped leggings, a purple and white striped skirt, purple kitten heels, and a cat-tail. Remake In the remake, her face, skirt, and heels are a darker hue. 'P2' Original P2 is a man dressed up as a dog. On his head are two top hats, one pink, and the other green with dog ears hanging from them. He's wearing a dark purple jacket which covers a hot pink jumpsuit with some green and white stripes. His shoes are green, white, and purple. His hands are also bigger than ordinary dancers'; this may have been done probably to create a resemblance to paws. Remake In the remake, his face, ears, and jacket are in a darker hue. Nineafternoon coach 1 big.png|P1 Nineafternoon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background plays a big role in the routine; it shifts from day to night very often. Visually the background appears to be some kind of candy land with its big candy canes sticking up from the ground and pink grass. In the distance there is a mountain with a castle on it and giant cogwheels can be seen too. During the daytime the sky appears to be green and the sun is above the castle. During the nighttime the sky still has hints of green but it's just toned down to a more blue color. Geographically, there's an error with the moon; it hangs in front of the cogwheel. Remake In the remake, the switch from day to night is neater, and, at the end, the coaches' walk is slowed down. Also, unlike the original, they are no longer obscured by the pink wheel. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1): Turn around in a counterclockwise direction. Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Turn around in a clockwise direction. Gold Move 3: Bend your knees and shake your hands while doing a thumbs up. NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P1JD2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) ( ) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P2JD2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) ( ) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove2P1JD2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) ( ) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove2P2JD2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) ( ) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) (Remake) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) (Remake) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) NineAfternoon wgm1 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) in-game NineAfternoon wgm1 2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game NineAfternoon gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * In the beta version, the castle was on the top of the farthest hill, the sun was much brighter and the dancers were reversed. ** However, their positions are not changed in the menu icon of . * P2 s avatar in is unlocked by achieving Level 20 on the World Dance Floor. * The candy theme takes inspiration from some scenes of the music video. * Panic! At The Disco is credited without the exclamation point, so it appears as Panic At The Disco. ** In Just Dance 2018, this was fixed. * Almost one minute has been shortened from the song. * In the menu assets for the remake, P1's make-up is less visible than in the actual routine. * At the end of the remake, some parts of P1's tail become white. Gallery Game Files Nineafternoon_cover_generic_jd2.png|''Nine In The Afternoon'' nineafternoon now.jpg|''Nine In The Afternoon'' (Remake) nineafternoon_cover@2x.jpg| cover NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|P2 s avatar on 09.png|P2 s avatar on and later games Golden_Nine in the Afternoon.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Nine in the Afternoon.png|Diamond avatar nine afternoon pictos sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots 9indeafternoon.png|''Nine In The Afternoon'' on the menu Beta Elements Betafileofnita.jpg|Beta picture Others tex1_1024x512_m_3f61dc89be32a1d5_14_arb_mip1.png|Background coach_jd2es_nineintheafternoon.png|Coach extraction Screen Shot 2017-03-10 at 4.00.07 PM.png|Glitch with P1 s tail Videos Official Music Video Panic!_At_The_Disco_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_OFFICIAL_VIDEO Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Nine in the Afternoon Nine In The Afternoon - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Nine In The Afternoon - Just Dance 2 File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Song_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_Panic!_at_the_Disco_(Duo)-(DLC_JD2)_5* File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_5*_(720HD) Just Dance 2016 - Nine In The Afternoon - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) Nine In The Afternoon ★★★★★ Nine In The Afternoon - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation de:Nine In The Afternoon Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs